


The Shadows of A Traitor

by OMGimprocrastinating



Series: Lords of Middle Earth and Narnia [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because I am too lazy to do full length fic, Let there be snippets!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGimprocrastinating/pseuds/OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Snippets of incidents when the lords Narnia makes a trip to Middle Earth to stop the White Witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadows of A Traitor

"Anduril, Flame of the West."

Aragorn turned towards the young king, amazed from where he knew the name as he sheathed his sword back in its scabbard.

The former Ranger nodded. Edmund walked up to him and asked, "May I?"

After a brief hesitation, Aragorn handed the young man his sword and Edmund accepted the weapon with care before he fully pulled the sword out of the scabbard. Aragorn heard the other king give a murmur of appreciation. "Beautiful," Edmund commented, giving the sword back to Aragorn, "It is truly a weapon fit for victory."

The non-response from Aragorn as he re-sheathed the blade made Edmund pause. "What troubles you among this fair dwelling of the elves. I thought Narnia was incomparable but Rivendell is as fair."

"Rivendell is indeed fair and I am but fortunate to be raised among the folk here. But its serenity gives me time to remember..."

Edmund leaned against the seemingly fragile but stable handhold of the walkway they were standing on and waited.

"Remember where I come from," Aragorn said after a moment.

"Being Isildur's heir," Edmund guessed.

Aragorn gave a rueful chuckle. "You are indeed learned, Edmund."

Edmund grinned. "Not so much as learned than being able to read through Rinvendell's collection of scrolls and books in the time I've been here. I have an interest in history."

A quiet moment of thought settled between the two of them before Edmund made a sound of clearing his throat. "You may have said this to yourself and hear people beloved say this to you that you are not Isildur, your father. But you have yet to believe it. Maybe it is because you do not understand him yet."

Aragorn looked at Edmund, hinting that he continue.

"You wonder about what happened in the battle that made him turn his back on his allies and you wonder if you would have done the same if you were in his stead. You relive the moment where he succumbed as a king. Why could you not make alive the moment where Isildur lives as a husband and father? He has fallen but his blood lives on to reign on the Earth of Men. I can imagine that as a father, Isildur would be proud to have a man greater than him as his son. Do you have a son, Aragorn? What is his name?"

"Eldarion," Aragorn replied, a warm look softening his features.

"If you have done what Isildur had done, tempted and fallen, what would you have wished on Eldarion?"

"To forgive me and live to be a better man than I." Aragorn turned his face away, embarassed and strangely settled all at once. With a smile he told Edmund, "You are wise and just, King Edmund."

Edmund pushed himself upright and straightened up his tunic as if to leave, "A traitor I was to my brother and sisters and they have forgiven me as instantly as Aslan did and crowned me king. I atoned my sins by being a good king, a just king, and there was never a moment where my brother and sisters would hurt me with the memory of my betrayal. If you remind yourself more on Isildur's betrayal than how much he loves you, all you are doing is hurting yourself and the memory of your father. Live, King Elessar of Gondor, as how your father wishes you to live and you will."

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Uhmm... I think this could be a start of Edmund-centric snippets. Maybe...


End file.
